Looking Into The Mirror
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Ron looks into a magical mirror, but is what he sees a dream or his deepest disire? Set in 1st year


A/N: This isn't as good as some of the things I wrote. It is, however, the first thing I ever posted on the internet. Plz review. Yeah, I remember you Princess Jennifer! Thanx for the reviews!  
  
Ron Weasley threw off the covers on his bed. He stepped into the cold floor in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"C'mon Ron hurry up!" Harry Potter yelled at Ron. "You have to see this."  
  
"All right, all right," Ron said testily, getting up.  
  
Ron got under the invisibility cloak with his best friend.  
  
Harry led them to what looked like a empty classroom.  
  
Ron looked up at the very large mirror that Harry was pointing at.  
  
"Wicked," Ron declared under his breath.  
  
"Look, my parents!" Harry said pushing Ron in front of the mirror.  
  
When Ron looked in the mirror he didn't see Harry's parents, far from it.  
  
He looked in and saw.... himself.  
  
He was taller and older, maybe seventeen. He was also holding a broom. Ron squinted and saw the name Firebolt 2000. Ron watched as another person walked in and stood next to him.  
  
A reflection of a girl about seventeen stood next to him. She had brown bushy hair.  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice that she was very beautiful.  
  
"Well? What do you see?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I see," Ron stopped and looked harder at the girl.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. Was that his friend Hermione?  
  
Harry looked at him. It was time for some quick lying. "It's me," He said keeping his eyes on the girl. "I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. I just won, and I'm Head Boy too," Ron really hoped Harry believed him. Harry stepped in front of Ron. "Harry," Ron said realizing something. "Do-do you think this mirror tells the future?" He held his breath waiting for his friend to answer.  
  
"How can it? My parents are dead."  
  
***  
  
Ron tip toed down the dark halls. Where was that mirror Harry had showed him? He thought it was somewhere around here. Maybe.....  
  
Ron opened the door and stepped inside an empty classroom. He was just about to run in front of the mirror when he heard voices.  
  
"Back again Harry?"  
  
Ron froze as he heard Dumbledore's voice. Was Harry here? Ron looked around a corner and saw Harry and Dumbledore in front of the mirror.  
  
Ron let out a frustrated breath. He had told Harry not to come! But then again, Ron reasoned, he was here too.  
  
"I-I didn't see you sir," Harry stuttered. Ron listened as Dumbledore spoke to Harry. " What do you see when you look in the mirror sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore at long last. Ron perked up his ears.  
  
"I see myself holding a pair of socks," Dumbledore said nodding his head.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't stupid, the two boys knew that was a lie.  
  
"The mirror will be moved to a new location tomorrow and I must ask you not to go looking for it. The best men have wasted away in front of it," Dumbledore's words rang through the room.  
  
Ron felt his heart stop. The mirror was going to be moved. Ron needed to look into it one more time. Just one more time to see if what he saw yesterday was what he thought. After a few minutes Harry left. Ron watched as Dumbledore stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Then he left.  
  
With grace and tact, Ron walked quietly up to the mirror. He took a deep breath and looked in. He saw....himself. Again, he was older and better looking. He waited for the girl to come into the picture. She did. A beautiful girl with cinnamon brown hair and dark brown eyes stood next to Ron.  
  
Who was she? And why in the world was she holding a orange cat? The cat looked at Ron and hissed. Who was this girl? She looked slightly like Hermione Granger. Just a little bit. But that was absurd. Why was she in the mirror with him? She was the bossiest, most annoying person he knew.  
  
The girl leaned in and whispered in the older Ron's ear. Ron saw himself blush and place a soft kiss on Herm- the girls lips. Ron watched with some- what wide eyes as he slung an arm around the beautiful girl. They were both grinning.  
  
Who could this be? And why did she make him so lighthearted? What the bloody hell was she doing in there? But wait! Ron thought. Maybe it isn't Hermione at all. It must be someone else.  
  
Yes that's it. Someone else. Why would Hermione Granger be his deepest desire?  
  
Ron sighed and watched himself. Was this the future or was it just a dream?  
  
Ron Weasley would just have to wait to see what time had in store for him.  
  
A/N: Like? Sucks? What? 


End file.
